The present invention is directed to a compound that inhibits SNAIL-p53 binding to induce expression of p53 so as to be effectively used in treating a K-Ras mutant cancer, such as pancreatic cancer, lung cancer, cholangioma, and colon cancer and a therapeutic agent for cancer including the compound as an effective component.
Improvement of anti-cancer drugs and diagnostic tools has raised 5 years survival rate of overall cancer patients up to 50%. However, some kinds of cancer including lung and pancreatic cancer still show extremely low survival rate, less than 10%. Accordingly, development of early diagnostic methods for these cancers is urgently needed to increase survival rates of the cancer patients. Interestingly, K-Ras is predominant event in such cancer, in particular, in pancreatic cancer of which survival rate is 5% or less.
Oncogenic Ras is known to induce senescence and apoptosis through p53 activation, and formation of an oncogenic Ras mediated tumor is assumed to occur under p53 deficient condition, and in particular, H-Ras induced cancer cells are suppressed by rapidly activated p53.
Currently available drugs for treating lung and pancreatic cancer have relatively weak effect on extension of life span, and cause various adverse effects. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a drug for effectively treating or early diagnosing such disease.